Shadow Pokemon Plan
by phineas81707
Summary: Orre has a new foe to face. Armed with dangerous beasts that attack without hesitation, there is but one hope for the desert region... two, if you stretch it.
1. Gotta Snagem All

"Well, Wes? What did you think? Pretty cool, huh?" Gonzap asked. Wes didn't say a thing. He was afraid to open his mouth. That poor Shuckle had been turned into a Shadow Pokémon… just like that.

"Hey, Wes, I'm talking to you! You should be honoured. Not very many members of Team Snagem get to see the process of turning Pokémon Shadow! …Ah, whatever. Listen, buddy. I need you to go blow up that place where we found the girl. Here's the detonator." Wes took it, and the thought gave him an idea…

* * *

*BOOM*

With the power of a Hitmonchan, Wes blew a hole in the wall of Team Snagem's base. The dust clearing, Wes stepped forward, and looked at Team Snagem's money maker: the Snag Machine. He held his arm out, and the Snag Machine linked around his arm, locking in place.

"Red alert, guys! Red alert! Run to the source of the problem!" a grunt yelled out. Wes rolled his eyes. He ran from the building, to find his signature Umbreon in wait. He turned, and ran towards one of Snagem's vehicles. Wes hopped in too, and he, Umbreon, and Wes's other Pokémon Espeon made away with a mighty roar.

_Wes? You still have that Snagem bomb thingy. What were you blowing up this time?_

Wes looked at the detonator, and activated it. Sure enough, Snagem's hideout burst into a heap of rubble.

_Idiots. They never plan ahead._

* * *

Wes stopped at the old Outskirt Stand, and watched two men pass by with a strange sack.

_Uh, Wes… that doesn't look good._

_"Why not, Summer?"_

_There's a presence in that sack. Something's alive in there!_

Wes weighed up his options. Crooked though this desert may be, kidnappings were on a whole other level of criminal acts. Anyone who'd stoop to such lengths, let alone succeed, would be likely to be part of Team Snagem or its affiliate… Wes forgot the name of said affiliate.

_We're going after them, aren't we?_

_"But I wanted food!"_

_There's time for food later._

* * *

Wes trailed the two shady men into Phenac City. They tried to get the sack through town, but seemed to struggle.

"Help! Someone! Kidnappers!" a young female voice cried out.

_"A human girl?"_

_She's obviously key to thwarting the plans of our enemy. That can only be a good thing._

_"Fair point. Hey! You there! Drop the sack and face us like men!"_

Umbreon had used its Taunt attack on humans. The two men did indeed drop the sack, and turned to face Wes.

"You… did you hear the girl? You can forget about her." Wes's face became lined with fury. He balled up his right fist.

_Uh… Wes? It might be best if no one sees your…_ modifications_… in public. It's terrifying to see you at work._

Wes uncurled his fist, and gestured for Espeon and Umbreon to make their moves.

_SHADY GUY FOLLY would like to battle!_

_SHADY GUY FOLLY sent out WHISMUR and WHISMUR!_

_Go! UMBREON and ESPEON!_

Umbreon and Espeon flashed twin grins. Countless hours in the pits had given them a thirst for battle. Umbreon charged in with a Bite, and Espeon remained behind, using Confusion. The two were exceedingly powerful, and overcame Folly.

_WES defeated SHADY GUY FOLLY!_

"Gah! …You win. You can take the girl. Damn… that power… that's just not legal, man." Folly and his companion fled the scene, leaving Wes with the sack. He knelt down, and opened it, peeking inside only slightly.

"What do you want? You've tormented me enough!" the girl panicked.

_Sh… We are not your enemy. What is your name?_

"Oh… they call me Rui."

_My Trainer is named Wes. I don't know what he saw earlier today, but he hasn't said a word since. I am an Espeon, and with us also is my boyfriend and companion, Umbreon._

"Nice to meet you, Espeon. But, if you don't mind… they stole my dress. Can you-?" Rui began. Wes ran off, and immediately came back with a set of clothes to serve as replacements.

"Thank you. You're my knight in shining armour, Wes."

_"Why steal the dress, though?"_

"It was making one of their Pokémon go insa- wait. That's right! Wes, you have got to help out here! The other guy… he had a Makuhita. But it had no compunction about attacking people!"

_A Fighting-Dark type Makuhita? But I thought all Makuhita were pure Fighting…_

"No, it's worse than that. That Makuhita had a shadowy aura around it." Wes's eyes dilated. He thought back to the Shuckle. A shadowy aura had surrounded it, before it turned Shadow.

"Shadow Pokémon? This doesn't sound good!" Wes stated.

_And there's the Wes we know and love!_

"If that guy got a Shadow Pokémon… then they have to have been distributed to more powerful foes. Ones that could honestly be bad news."

"…Now what?" Rui asked.

"…Rui, what I am about to tell you may sound horrible. You may start to hate me. But it is both true and relevant."

"…I can handle it!"

"I am an ex-Team Snagem member. On my arm is the only Snag Machine in the world."

"Yeah? And?"

"…Rui, I just said I was a member of Team Snagem."

"You're the nicest guy in the world. I don't care about your past. Just promise me you'll-"

"Save the Shadow Pokémon."

Rui rushed forward, and threw her arms around Wes. Wes gave a brief pause, before patting her on the back.

_Wes is growing up… _Espeon looked over at Umbreon, and drew him under her arm.

* * *

"So, remind me, why are we stopping here?"

"I need things called Pokéballs in order to Snag Pokémon. This is where I get them," Wes elaborated. He ordered several Pokéballs over the counter, and a small meal for all four of them. He sat the group down at one of the tables, him sitting next to Rui.

"Listen, Rui… do you have Pokémon of your own?" Wes asked nervously.

"Oh? No… no I don't. Mom thought getting a Pokémon meant going on an adventure, and neither of us wanted that. But now, I guess we're travelling together."

"Figured as much. They'd probably have stolen the Pokémon anyway. Here, take this as a start." Wes gave Rui a Pokéball. Rui looked at it.

"But what am I supposed to catch? You have the Snag Machine… I can't catch anything."

"What made you think it was empty?" Wes asked. Rui looked closely at it. It indeed appeared to be a Pokéball tagging a Pokémon whom was sent out. She looked across the table.

"One of yours? No, Wes, I couldn't take them apart…"

"We're travelling together. We can easily trade whenever we encounter battle. Oh, and one other thing… here, take this. It's a Battle Brace. You use it here in Orre to actually battle."

"This is a lot to take in… I'm going to be a Trainer?"

"Yes. Things are best learned through experience, Rui. You'll need a few battles under your belt before we make a judgement about your skill."

**Welcome to Orre: still not after Chugga beat the final boss of XD. Knowing the deal with my anniversary, I thought I would unintentionally follow the schedule again... *sigh***

**Don't expect many splashes. I have the data for Miror B., Dakim, Venus, Ein, Gonzap, Nascour, Evice, and if the scenario will wind up playing out, Fein. If you're familiar with the game, that means four scattered splashes, and then seven bundled up near the end. And wherever Fein goes.**

**Segue way about Fein... post game. For Colosseum, the story will end with Evice's defeat. The post-game Shadows have been moved forward, as a fair warning. Except for one...**

**Next time, on _Shadow Pokemon Plan_, Wes and Rui meet the bedazzling admin of Snagem's affiliate... remind me, what does he do for them, anyway?**


	2. Starting an Endeavour

**Trainers, which of these will make a Pokemon easier to purify?**

**a) Walking with it.  
b) Allowing it's emotions to flair.  
c) Defeating opponent's Pokemon.**

Wes and Rui made their way to the residency of the Mayor of Phenac City, to consult the Mayor on the catastrophe at hand. However, what they encountered was not the mayor, but:

"Fuohoho! So these are the darlings who you were defeated by? You are really that pathetic to be beaten by mere children?"

"…My name is Wes. I have one goal, to destroy the Shadow Pokémon!"

"Oh, darling, you are simply too optimistic. I am afraid I cannot allow your lady friend to be left at liberty! Boys… defeat this boy. I must be off. Don't forget to bring the girl who can see what she shouldn't. Don't like pain? Then keep your nose out of our affairs!"

The man with the insanely tall afro left the building, followed by the three goons. Folly and Trudly alone remained.

"…Well. You heard Miror B. We gotta take you down."

_MIROR B. PEON FOLLY would like to battle!_

_MIROR B. PEON FOLLY sent out WHISMUR and LOTAD!_

_Go! UMBREON and ESPEON!_

The fight was painfully short. Folly stepped down, and Trudly stepped up.

"I'm not like Folly. I will completely destroy you, and make the girl mine."

"You. Wish."

_MIROR B. PEON TRUDLY would like to battle!_

_MIROR B. PEON TRUDLY sent out DUSKULL and SPINARAK!_

_Go! UMBREON and ESPEON!_

Wes stared blankly, before bursting out into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Rui, give it a shot. These two are weak to us." Rui stepped forward, and Espeon and Umbreon looked up at her hesitantly. Rui put in commands on her Battle Brace, and the two nodded. Umbreon bit the Duskull, while Espeon Confused the Spinarak.

"That's how it's done!" Wes cheered.

"Oh no… I'm not done!"

_MIROR B. PEON TRUDLY sent out MAKUHITA!_

Rui's eyes widened. Makuhita had the dark aura.

"This is a Shadow Pokémon!"

"Let me try this…" Wes said. He held out his Snagging arm, and threw a Pokéball. The Pokéball embraced the Makuhita, and landed on the floor.

_… … … …Gotcha! MAKUHITA was caught!_

"Oh man! Folly, did you see that?"

"Yes I did, Trudly. Not only were our butts handed to us by a first-timer, but we lost that Shadow Pokémon!"

"Do you think we can salvage a raise?"

"I don't think we can salvage our jobs! Trudly, we need to skip town!"

* * *

Wes and Rui left the Mayor's House, only to find three trainers surrounding them.

"So, you think you stand a chance against Cipher?"

"So, you think you can Snag our Shadow Pokémon?"

"So, you think you can dance?"

Everyone turned to look at Bluno.

"That is not what we rehearsed, dude!"

"Oh, for the love of… are you going to fight us? Or are you going to squabble and waste time?"

_MYSTERY TROOP VERDE would like to battle!_

"No, Verde… we agreed I would fight them!"

"You thought we agreed about your line about dancing. Just hand over your Pokémon."

_MYSTERY TROOP VERDE sent out BAYLEEF and CROCONAW!_

Rui's eyes widened.

"Wes, I don't mean to alarm you, but there are two Shadow Pokémon here!"

"No alarm taken." Wes threw a Pokéball to catch Bayleef, and got Umbreon to stall at the Croconaw's feet. Bayleef Snagged, Wes turned to Croconaw.

_MYSTERY TROOP VERDE sent out QUILAVA!_

Rui's eyes widened.

"One over here, too!"

"Oh, come on, how am I supposed to deal with three Shadow Pokémon at once?"

"That's the plan! Overwhelming you with superior numbers!" Rosso taunted.

"In that case…" Wes had Croconaw and Quilava Snagged.

"Now what?" Verde reached for his non-Shadow Pokémon, to be met by a glare from Espeon.

_Grimer and Spoink? You may want to run away now, before we kick you around some more._

Verde, Rosso and Bluno took Espeon's advice.

"Now, let's take a look at our crew…"

* * *

"Shadow Pokémon are generated by artificially closing the door to its heart."

"How on earth do they do that?"

"You don't want to know."

"Well… I suppose you could cajole the Pokémon into regaining their easy-going spirit by battling with them."

"Rui, under normal circumstances, a Trainer is only permitted six Pokémon. With you, we get twelve. We're going to have to think about this. How are we going to purify them all?" Wes asked. Makuhita, Bayleef, Quilava and Croconaw all looked expectantly at Wes.

_"Your orders, Master?"_

_Wes is not your Master, Makuhita. He is your Trainer. He is your partner._

_"Part… ner?"_

_"Does not ring a bell."_

_"Master, we need orders!"_

_Wes? Can we put them back in their Pokéballs? Please?_

"OK, Espeon."

"…Out of curiosity, why do you call your partners there by their species?"

"I'm not entirely sure of their names."

_"Yeah, I don't know for sure if my mother was messing with me when she named me."_

_Don't be embarrassed, Winter. It's probably a name… somewhere…_

_"Yeah, right. Just because you got Summer…"_

_At least it's thematic… Summer and Winter… when we have a kid, can we call him Spring?_

"Summer and Winter? Wes, can we call them by their real names?"

"You can. It might take me a few tries."

"…So what do we do now?"

"We go to Pyrite Town. There we should find our friend Miror B. And possibly some answers." Wes made to move out. Rui grabbed his shoulder, and whipped him around. She pulled him into a hug.

"Rui, what?"

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me, Wes. Saving the Shadow Pokémon… protecting me…"

"Hey, that was my plan when I ditched Snagem. Without you, the effort would be fruitless." Rui nodded.

**The correct answer is a) Walking with it.**

**Next time, on _Shadow Pokemon Plan, _our heroes trek through Pyrite Town to find Miror B., and catch as many Shadow Pokemon as possible.**


	3. Trouble in Pyrite

**Trainers, which of these does NOT apply to Shadow Rush?**

**a) It is a typeless attack.  
b) It deals recoil damage.  
c) It has 80 base power.**

Pyrite Town was vastly different to Phenac City. Instead of pristine walkways and beautiful fountains, there were shabby buildings and even shabbier floors. To one side, a group of musicians were playing a jazzy tune to keep the town distracted, but there was no excusing the town's condition. That, and most of the people listening to the musicians were getting pickpocketed.

"Really sets the tone, doesn't it?" Wes dryly remarked. Rui giggled, and the two made to explore the town. They didn't make it very far before being stopped.

"Hey, you two!" a man called.

"This is the Duel Square, where you come to battle your Pokémon!"

"So… want a challenge? We got Pokémon from the Colosseum!"

"…Sure."

* * *

The Duel Square took a while, but Wes persevered and Snagged all of the Shadow Pokémon. Among them were Misdreavus, Quagsire, Slugma, Noctowl, Flaaffy, Skiploom and Furret.

"Wow, dude… why?" the leader, Cail, asked.

"These are Pokémon who have had their hearts artificially shut by foul beasts of men. It is my promise to Rui here that I find, Snag and fix them all."

"Wow… artificially closing the door to its heart? That poor Quagsire… I'm sorry, buddy!" Divel wailed.

"OK, Cail… I'm going to ask you this to nip it in the bud. Where did you get these?"

"They're given as prizes for winning the Pyrite Colosseum."

"Understood. Thank you, Cail."

"And you, friend! I'll be sure tell everyone to not call you out if you need to Snag from them!"

* * *

"So, you wish to enter a tournament?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," Rui replied.

"Rui…" Wes began.

"Wes, I want to practice. How hard could the Colosseum challenge be?"

"…Alright. I'll be in the sidelines. Winter, you behave yourself, alright?"

_"I'll keep her in line!"_

_Look at you, thinking you're going to be keeping Rui in line. _Summer rolled her eyes.

Rui registered her team. She was bringing in Summer, Winter, Croconaw, Bayleef, Flaaffy, and Misdreavus.

* * *

_HUNTER HOKS would like to battle!_

_HUNTER HOKS sent out BARBOACH and SANDSHREW!_

_Go! BAYLEEF and CROCONAW!_

Rui looked at her opponents, and smirked. She knew which moves to use. She ordered them, and she got a response.

_"Take a Razor Leaf!"_

_"Flooded enough for ya?"_

Bayleef and Croconaw defeated their opponents in record time.

_RUI defeated HUNTER HOKS!_

* * *

_CHASER TISLER would like to battle!_

_CHASER TISLER sent out NATU and MEDITITE!_

_Go! CROCONAW and MISDREAVUS!_

Rui looked over at Wes. Summer hopped out, and gave her advice.

_Misdreavus should go for Meditite, and Croconaw Natu._

Rui looked down at her Battle Brace, and attempted this. Sure enough, the plan worked.

_Rui defeated CHASER TISLER!_

* * *

_BANDANA GUY VILCH would like to battle!_

_BANDANA GUY VILCH sent out ELECTRIKE and CACNEA!_

_Go! FLAAFFY and Summer!_

Summer sized up her foes, and used Confusion on the Electrike. Flaaffy caught on to Summer's plan, and used Shadow Rush on the Cacnea.

_Now that's what I call teamwork!_

_"Team… work?"_

_BANDANA GUY VILCH sent out VULPIX!_

Vulpix gave a short mew, and Quick Attacked Summer.

_FLAAFFY's emotions rose to a fever pitch! It entered HYPER MODE!_

_"…How dare you attack my comrade?" _Flaaffy demanded of Vulpix. Flaaffy used Shadow Rush, and knocked the Vulpix back several feet.

_RUI defeated BANDANA GUY VILCH!_

* * *

_BODYBUILDER MIREZ would like to battle!_

_BODYBUILDER MIREZ sent out BAGON and GOLDEEN!_

_Go! MISDREAVUS and BAYLEEF!_

Rui provided her orders, and the Shadows obeyed. Goldeen was taken down by a Razor Leaf, but the Bagon survived both attacks. Bagon charged with a Headbutt, missing Bayleef and hitting Misdreavus.

"Wait, shouldn't that have dealt damage?"

_Misdreavus is immune to Headbutt._

Rui decided to press her advantage. Misdreavus charged in with Shadow Rush, while Bayleef attempted her luck with the Magnemite.

"That doesn't look good… Bayleef, return!

_BAYLEEF's emotions rose to a fever pitch! It entered HYPER MODE!_

_"No. I am a fighter, and shall remain one until I faint!"_

Bayleef charged into Magnemite, knocking it out with a Shadow Rush. Bayleef moved on to Delibird.

"Bayleef!" Rui called out.

_BAYLEEF came to its senses from the trainer's call!_

_"Yipes!" _Bayleef cried, upon noticing the Delibird. She gave pause, before Body Slamming it.

_BODYBUILDER MIREZ was defeated!_

* * *

"You did it, Rui. I'm proud of you." Wes said, smiling. Rui rushed up to him, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I couldn't have done it without Summer. Thank you."

_What about me? I did the legwork…_

"Yes, thank you too, Summer. You did pull your weight." Rui knelt closer, and spoke in a quieter voice. "I was just trying to attract Wes' attention."

_Oh. *giggle* I did that to Winter all the time. I had less success than you._

"Hello," A voice behind Wes called. Rui turned in shock, as a masked man passed Wes and looked at her.

"So, you're the girl who defeated the Colosseum challenge? Good… come with me." The man grabbed Rui's arm tightly, before Wes split the two apart.

"Hands off the girl," Wes murmured, his eyes glinting.

_Wes… not in front of Rui!_

Wes's eyes returned to normal. The man merely beckoned, and the pair followed him without contact.

* * *

"Here we are, girl. Now, to bestow upon you a Shadow Pokémon!" the man stated, flashing an evil grin.

"No, you fool! She's the girl who can see them! Rui!"

"Oh… damnation! You will pay!"

_CIPHER PEON NORE would like to battle!_

_CIPHER PEON NORE sent out PINECO and SURSKIT!_

_Go! QUILAVA and FLAAFFY!_

Quilava used Flame Wheel, and Flaaffy Thundershock. The battle wasn't particularly hard-

_CIPHER PEON NORE sent out NINCADA and YANMA!_

Rui's eyes widened. She pointed to the Yanma.

"Understood." Quilava KOed the Nincada, and Wes shot a Snag Ball at the Yanma. The ball bounced around the building, before landing in Wes' hand, caught.

_WES defeated CIPHER PEON NORE!_

Both Nore and the peon he talked to ran from the room. Two unfamiliar figures entered.

"And who might you two be?" Wes asked. Winter stepped forward, rings glowing and quite visibly sweating.

"I am Duking, leader of the Pyrite Colosseum."

"Not much of a leader. The leader of this yard kidnapped Duking's Plusle, and he's been wrapped around her little finger ever since."

"OK, that's slightly exaggerating, Silva… I'm pretty sure it was a dude."

"You mean Miror B.? Yeah, he's a guy."

"Also, that is COMPLETELY TERRIBLE! He should NOT be allowed to do this! Wes, is it possible to lose the Snag Machine?"

"It's stuck to my arm due to both my enhancements and the search for justice."

"…Well, that speech fell on its face. Come with me."

* * *

Wes lugged through Miror B.'s hideout, Snagging a Remoraid, Mantine, Qwilfish, Meditite, Dunsparce, and Swablu from the varied trainers. He opened the door to the final room, where he encountered Miror B…. dancing underneath a disco ball, surrounded by four Ludicolo.

"It's about time you got here! I've been so dang bored waiting for you! You've been so damn naughty, messing with Cipher's plans! We were so close, too! But our plan may be salvaged… if I beat you right here, little man and girl!

"…Shoot… I just realised you would've made a cute dance couple, too!"

_CIPHER ADMIN MIROR B. would like to battle!_

**The correct answer is c) It has 80 base power. Or rather, 90.**


	4. Mending Cipher's Cuts

**Trainers, which of these lists is Ludicolo's weaknesses?**

**a) Poison, Flying, Bug  
b) Poison, Flying, Fire  
c) Ice, Flying, Fire**

_CIPHER ADMIN MIROR B. would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN MIROR B. sent out LUDICOLO and LUDICOLO!_

_Go! QWILFISH and NOCTOWL!_

Miror B. began to absently move in sync with his tune, as did his Ludicolo. The pair attacked in rhythm with the beat.

"Avoid the beats!" Rui called out. Qwilfish jumped in the air, and used a Poison Sting to interrupt Ludicolo's rhythm. He noticed how well it worked, and sent off two more in the window of opportunity he had.

_"Wait, you guys are worried?" _Noctowl asked. He was in the sky, using Fly. He swooped down, and destroyed his Ludicolo.

_CIPHER ADMIN MIROR B. sent out LUDICOLO and LUDICOLO!_

Taken by surprise that Miror B. had four Ludicolo, both of them fell.

_Go! FURRET and Summer!_

Summer used a Confusion, knocking out the third Ludicolo. The fourth Astonished Summer…

_FURRET's emotions rose to a fever pitch! It entered HYPER MODE!_

Furret Shadow Rush'd the offending Ludicolo, KOing it.

_CIPHER ADMIN MIROR B. sent out SUDOWOODO!_

Rui's eyes widened. This was Miror B.'s Shadow Pokémon.

"I got it…" Wes sighed, throwing a Snag Ball. Sudowoodo broke free.

"So we'll have to… persuade it…"

*THWOCK*

Furret's tail swished, flinging the Sudowoodo on its head. It failed to resist Wes's second Snag Ball.

_WES defeated CIPHER ADMIN MIROR B.!_

"Oh no no, this won't do at all."

* * *

"I'll admit, darlings… you have bested me like no man has before! But I will not relinquish Plusle. Oh, no, I shan't!"

"Eurgh. She's behind that door, isn't she?" Wes asked.

"Well… yes, darlings… but you will never pass it! Fuohoho!" Miror B. fled the room.

_Wes… it's time you showed Rui your modifications._

"That was the plan." Wes turned to the door, and curled up his right fist.

*BANG*

With the power of a Hitmonchan, the door between them and Plusle swung on its hinges, warped metal.

"Oh! Wes… you're strong."

"When Snagem first kidnapped me, they fed me this really weird gunk. Since then, I've had the sheer force of a Hitmonchan. I… I've always regretted using it for evil. But it was either that or starve for a long time."

"Wes…" Rui sighed, before embracing him. "You've had it rough, old buddy. Well, just you relax… because Rui's going to help you."

_"Thanks for saving me, by the-"_

_Plusle, don't interrupt._

* * *

"Thank you for saving my Plusle. I knew you two would be able to," Duking said.

"It was our pleasure, Duking."

"Yes… well, I supposed I should offer something… Wes, can I quickly get your P*DA number?" Wes gave it to him. "Thanks. If I find anything out, I'll be in touch. Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"So… where now?" Wes asked. Rui thought about it.

"Rui, you are destined to protect the world from hearts of darkness… they will not hurt the fabric you wear… come home to grandpa when they come… and pain they shall not bear…" Rui recited. Wes raised an eyebrow.

"Those were the last words my grandfather said to me in a good long while. I was going to visit him when… Wes, can you take me to Agate Village?"

"Agate?"

"Yes… I know what we need to do."

* * *

"Welcome home, Rui!" an old man cheered. Wes and Rui had zoomed to Agate Village as fast as possible to meet this man.

"Grandpa!"

"Rui, what happened to the yellow dress?"

"It got stolen by two crooks."

"How horrible. Hello, there… what's your name?" the old woman in the house said.

"Oh… my name is Wes. What are yours?"

"My name is Eagun, and this is Beluh. We are Rui's grandparents."

"Uh-huh… now, Eagun… what can you tell us about the hearts of darkness?" Wes asked, sending out Makuhita. Eagun recoiled.

"This is a Shadow Pokémon. It has had its heart artificially sealed shut by Cipher. They plan to make heaps of these. How do we reverse the process?"

"…You must head to the Relic Stone. Only there can the final lock be undone."

* * *

Wes approached the Relic Stone hesitantly. He sent out Makuhita, and the stone began to react.

"Hold it right there, scum!" a man called behind him. Wes turned.

"My name is Skrub. Remember it: it'll be the last thing you hear!"

_CIPHER PEON SKRUB would like to battle!_

_CIPHER PEON SKRUB sent out HITMONTOP!_

_Go! Summer!_

Summer held up her forked tail, and used a Confusion. Hitmontop survived the attack, and Shadow Rush'd Summer.

"NO! It's a Shadow?" Wes asked. However, there was a counter…

_What? MAKUHITA is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Makuhita blew up like a balloon. His rather cheeky face turned into a much more serious one, with a weird beak. His arms turned into large hands.

_Congratulations! Your MAKUHITA evolved into HARIYAMA!_

"So… heh heh… Is this the part where-"

"You run in terror while I Snag that Shadow? Yeah, why not?" Wes and Skrub promptly did just that.

"Heh. That was easier than I thought. And… Hariyama… you aren't Shadow?"

_"Nope."_

Wes nodded. He had a plan.

* * *

"So you want us to look after the Shadow Pokémon?"

"Yes. You're Rui's grandparents. Rui is a kind soul who could get anyone out of anything. Her grandparents are bound to be twice that at least!"

"You're too kind, Wes," all three of the others said.

"Also, you'll be a stone's throw away from the Relic Stone. We'll be a long way away if something needs purifying. It makes more sense for a resident of Agate to be doing the purifying."

"Understood. Hope your quest goes well!"

"It will. Rui's on it."

"As are you, Wes."

**The correct answer is a) Poison, Flying and Bug.**

**Next time, on _Shadow Pokemon Plan_, Wes is reminded of one of Cipher's biggest punches...**


	5. King Above, Queen Below

**Trainers, why doesn't Quilava evolve when purified?**

**a) Because it doesn't evolve by level.  
b) Because it evolves at a much higher level than Croconaw, Bayleef and Flaaffy.  
c) Because it doesn't evolve.**

*EMAIL! EMAIL!*

Wes opened his P*DA, and quickly skimmed through the message.

"What happened?"

"Mt. Battle is under attack by Cipher." Rui nodded, and they set out to defeat the gang.

* * *

"You truly formidable foes… come here so quickly!" Dakim, the head of the invasion, bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes. Yes we are. And now, if you don't mind, I'll be sending you on your way.

"As if!"

_CIPHER ADMIN DAKIM would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN DAKIM sent out METANG and GOLEM!_

_Go! FERALIGATOR and QUILAVA!_

Croconaw had evolved into the much fiercer Feraligator after purification! Feraligator capitalised on his newfound power by Surfing, defeating the Golem and bringing the Metang to low health… which Quilava ducked in and took out with a Flame Wheel.

_CIPHER ADMIN DAKIM sent out MARSHTOMP and CAMERUPT!_

Wes gave pause at the Marshtomp. Commanding Feraligator to use Surf, he switched Quilava for the similarly evolved Meganium. Meganium used a Razor Leaf to knock out the Marshtomp.

_CIPHER ADMIN DAKIM sent out ENTEI!_

Rui's eyes widened. Both from fear, and identifying the Entei as Shadow.

"How did you get your hands on an ENTEI?" she cried out.

"Little girl came along with beasts. We Snag them all."

"Oh… oh my… what have I done?" Wes panicked. He threw a Snag Ball at Entei, Snagging it.

_WES defeated CIPHER ADMIN DAKIM!_

* * *

"…You powerful. Select few good to challenge you. Must warn Ein!" Dakim fled Mt. Battle, leaving Wes alone with Rui. Wes sunk his face into his hands.

"What? What is it?" Rui asked.

"The last mission I did… we found a girl, exhausted from travel. Snagem forced me to steal every last one of her Pokémon. They even showed me one of them turning Shadow. That was why I betrayed them in the first place. But… I never knew she had an Entei… and from what Dakim said, she had a Suicune and a Raikou as well."

"I hope she had more Pokémon in reserve… but we must make sure to find all of the Shadows. Maybe we can find hers, and return them to her."

* * *

Wes and Rui had no clue where to go next, so they decided to go to Miror B.'s hideout in Pyrite Town to look for one. Sure enough, they found an elevator they had passed by on their first visit.

"And it looks like Cipher left the key here!"

The two descended into the dark, dank Under.

* * *

The Under was like Pyrite, except worse. Everything was worse. The musicians in the corner were making better music, though.

"I wonder what happened. There doesn't seem to be many girls here…"

"Rui, you will be absolutely fine."

"I know. I've got you, remember."

At that moment, the giant billboard/TV that looked over the entire city was switched on. Both Wes and Rui, along with the entire Under, turned to watch it.

"Hello, gentlemen and ladies, it's the Under Time again! With no introductions necessary, welcome the lovely leader of your beautiful town, Lady Venus!"

"Sounds like a narcissist," Wes snarked. Rui giggled.

"Hello, everybody! It's me, your Lady Venus! Everybody's Venus, that's who! Today's news is of critical importance, so listen closely. You there, in the corner. You there, robbing the store. You there, everywhere, drop what you are doing and listen up!

"There are spies here in the Under! A boy with the power to steal Pokémon, and a girl who can sense what should not be sensed. That's all the information we have, but if you meet anyone who appears suspicious, please let us know!"

The TV turned off. Rui looked at Wes.

"They know we're here!" Rui panicked, trying not to let any of the men overhear.

"And I think I have an explanation of why there aren't many women here…"

"WES!"

"You really think I'm going to fall for it? Rui, I thought you knew me!" Wes said, faking wounded pride.

"Oh, stop it. But there must be somebody in the Under who can resist Lady Venus's… charms… where would I look?"

"Well, I think we can count out the adults… wait! Are there kids in the Under?"

"Better check."

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the Kid's Grid, Wes and Rui."

"Hello to you to, little guy. So what's been happening?"

"We've been trying to hack into Venus's computer data, and find some information on the Shadow Pokémon plan."

"Cool. Whatcha got?"

"Nothing yet. She's got more protection than you'd think on first glance. We're close, though…"

"But in case my brother finds anything, can we quickly get your P*DA number?"

"Sure." Wes gave the number, and left the room.

* * *

"You're not from around here, aren't you?" a Cipher Peon asked. Her appearance surprised both Wes and Rui.

"…Maybe."

"…You're the spy! I can crush you right here!" She sent out a Shadow Ledian, which was immediately Snagged.

"…Dangit, I left all of my Pokémon with Dagur!" The Peon ran off, leaving behind a key.

* * *

Using the key to commandeer a floating platform, Wes and Rui arrived in a filming studio. Lady Venus, sure enough, was in here. She turned at the sound of Wes opening the door.

"You? Well, aren't you the cute one?"

"Cute… CUTE? ONLY I CALL HIM CUTE!" Rui called out.

"Yeah, you're claim to him died the instant I saw him."

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE, YOU… you…"

"Me what? I can tell you've never swore before."

Rui had no words left. She pointed, and Summer jumped up, preparing a Psybeam.

"So be it."

_CIPHER ADMIN VENUS would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN VENUS sent out DELCATTY and VILEPLUME!_

_Go! QUILAVA and HITMONTOP!_

_What? QUILAVA is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Quilava stood up once more. He became larger, as did his flames. He flashed a much more sinister grin.

_Congratulations, your QUILAVA evolved into TYPHLOSION!_

Typhlosion used a Flame Wheel to burn the Vileplume to cinders, while the Hitmontop kicked the Delcatty into submission without second thought.

_CIPHER ADMIN VENUS sent out STEELIX and BANETTE!_

Steelix used an Earthquake, knocking out Typhlosion and nearly Hitmontop. Hitmontop tried to attack Banette, which was his downfall.

_Go! QUAGSIRE and MISDREAVUS!_

Misdreavus knocked out the Banette, while Quagsire took out the Steelix with a mighty Earthquake.

_MISDREAVUS makes GROUND moves miss using LEVITATE!_

_CIPHER ADMIN VENUS sent out SUICUNE!_

Rui's eyes widened.

"Wes, the Shadow!"

"I'm on it!" Wes charged forward. Rui hurriedly switched to her Meganium and Ampharos. Wes leaped into the air, and threw his Snag Ball down on Suicune's head.

_… … … …Gotcha! SUICUNE was caught!_

_RUI defeated CIPHER ADMIN VENUS!_

Venus ran in terror. Rui started fuming.

"Rui, I'll go follow her. I need to see where Cipher is headed."

"I'll come too. There'll be Shadow Pokémon to Snag."

* * *

Following Venus, Wes and Rui did indeed find Shadow Pokémon: Gligar, Stantler, Piloswine and Sneasel. They also found Venus at the end of the line. She panicked upon seeing them, and fled, leaving them to operate the train she was trying to use.

"I don't think she meant to do that." They took the train, and entered the Shadow Pokémon Lab.

*BOOM*

"Yeah, we're not getting through this way," Wes snarked. Two Cipher Peons had blown up their passage through this route. What they could do, though, was pick up a key to the Lab from the main gate.

"We're going the long way around."

"Can't we sit down for a bit?"

"Not here. We might once we get to the Kid's Grid, but I'm not comfortable taking a break in their headquarters."

**The correct answer is b) ****Because it evolves at a much higher level than Croconaw, Bayleef and Flaaffy. 36, as opposed to 30 or 32.**

******Next time, on _Shadow Pokemon Plan,_ we storm the Shadow Pokemon Laboratory. Because Laboratory sounds scarier than Lab.**


	6. Cruel to Kindness

**Trainers, what is the purpose of Winter's sweat?**

**a) It is a poisonous deterrent.  
b) It shows he's stressed out.  
c) It is a sign of him defending a friend.**

Wes opened the door to Cipher's Shadow Pokémon Laboratory with the key he had found. He smirked.

"Rui, I think it's about time I let loose."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm using the modifications. You keep an eye out for Shadow Pokémon."

* * *

Giving absolutely zero regard for the lab's security, Wes smashed down every door he came across. Along the way, peons attempted to stop him, only to be doomed to failure. He Snagged the Shadow Aipom, Murkrow, Ariados, Forretress, Granbull and Vibrava that the laboratory offered. He made it to the lab's basement.

"So, you've made it this far, defeating Peons and walls alike. You are an interesting trainer, to say the least."

"…Ein. I remember you."

"Really? I don't believe we've met."

"When you made the Shuckle a Shadow. I saw you do the entire thing. Just thinking about makes me want to… *RETCH*."

"Hey! I just mopped that floor!"

"Did you stop to think about what you were doing to those Pokémon? Or the Trainers you stole them from?"

"Idealistic girl. Pokémon are for the exclusive use of Cipher, we all know this…"

"Hah… Hah… RARGH!"

"Rui, it'd be more effective if I punched him in the face. Besides…"

_CIPHER ADMIN EIN would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN EIN sent out GOLBAT and HUNTAIL!_

_Go! AMPHAROS and Summer!_

Ein opened the fight using a Rain Dance. Ampharos capitalised on this decision by using Thunder on Huntail, while Summer used a Psybeam on the Golbat.

"Drat!"

_CIPHER ADMIN EIN sent out ALTARIA and LANTURN!_

Altaria used an Ice Beam on Ampharos, freezing it. Lanturn attempted a Hydro Pump on Summer, but Summer was too nimble. She opted to Psybeam the Lanturn.

_Go! SNEASEL!_

Sneasel used an Icy Wind in order to defeat the Altaria. Grinning sadistically, it took the time to steal the KO from Summer in the same turn.

"Is that even legal?" Everyone asked.

_CIPHER ADMIN EIN sent out RAIKOU!_

Rui's eyes widened. Mostly due to instinct: she suspected the Raikou. Said Raikou used Thunder on both Sneasel and Summer, knocking out the former…

_"Hey! Keep your paws off my girlfriend!"_

And triggering Winter's long-dormant defences. Sweating, he let his rings glow, and sent his sweat onto the Raikou.

_RAIKOU is badly poisoned!_

Summer and Winter ran parallel to the Raikou, and used an attack apiece. Wes hurriedly threw a Snag Ball, managing to successfully Snag the Shadow.

_WES defeated CIPHER ADMIN EIN!_

"You'll live to regret acting against Cipher, Wes… one day, you'll regret it…"

* * *

Wes and Rui escaped the lab, and were about to leave the area to return to Agate, but were intercepted by… Wes.

"Who… who are you?"

"Might I ask you the same question?"

Both Wes circled each other cautiously, before throwing a punch. The other perfectly blocked it with their own.

"Wes? What's going on?"

"Cipher's given somebody my identity. And that gunk."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll battle to decide which of us is the real Wes!" The other Wes said.

"…Well, just hurry up and do it already! This two of you thing is really giving me a headache!"

_SHADY GUY WES would like to battle!_

_SHADY GUY WES sent out ARMALDO and HOUNDOOM!_

_Go! SUICUNE and FERALIGATOR!_

Rui's eyes widened.

"Wes, there's a Shadow- oh. You know, fake Wes, it might have been a good idea to research what Pokémon Wes uses."

"…Hindsight is a harsh mistress, cutie. That, and you."

Both Suicune and Feraligator had used Surf, defeating both the Armaldo and the Houndoom.

_SHADY GUY WES sent out MILOTIC and MANECTRIC!_

Manectric electrocuted the Suicune with a Thunderbolt, dealing half damage or so. This necessitated that Milotic finish the job with DragonBreath, giving Feraligator clearance to Earthquake the pair of them.

_SHADY GUY WES sent out GYARADOS!_

Two Water types appeared on the opposite field.

_Go! MEGANIUM!_

Perfect bait for a Razor Leaf. Feraligator cleaned up with a Slash.

SHADY_ GUY WES sent out TOGETIC!_

Rui's eyes widened.

"Wes… I want that thing! Oh, it's so adorable!"

The real Wes gave a nice chuckle, before throwing over a ball, and easily Snagging the Togetic.

_WES defeated SHADY GUY WES!_

The duplicate fled, leaving behind an innocuous looking package. Wes knelt down, and unwrapped it. He picked up the item… it was a dress.

"Wait, Wes! That was my dress!"

"Why would Cipher be carrying around an old dress of yours?"

"Remember what I said when I first met you? When Folly and Trudly stole this thing? I mentioned that this dress made their Shadow Makuhita go haywire."

"…In which case, it might be a good idea for you to put that back on." Rui nodded, and quickly changed. She gave a little experimental twirl.

"Yep, you look cute in that."

"Thanks, buddy. Now… where is Cipher now?"

**The correct answer is a) It is a poisonous deterrent. I'm drawing from Pokedex entries now!**

**Next time, on _Shadow Pokemon Plan, _we battle some old foes.**


	7. Eccentric, Earthly, Enchanting and Evil

**Trainers, what does the Ability Lightningrod do?**

**a) It causes all Electric moves to target you.  
b) It turns all of your moves into the Electric type.  
c) It turns all of your opponent's moves into the Electric type.**

Wes and Rui zoomed up to Cipher's new headquarters. Realgam Tower.

"Well… this'll be fun."

"Plenty. At least we've been training heaps." Rui pulled out her six Pokéballs. "We've got all of the Pokémon we need right here."

Wes pulled out his own. "Yes. We will defeat Cipher, and we will do it on our terms. None of their Shadow Pokémon rubbish."

* * *

"Fuohoho! So, we meet again, Wes. You don't know how much trouble you caused in Pyrite, but… yeah, I don't know either. Anyway, let the music play! …Nah, let's just fight."

_CIPHER ADMIN MIROR B. would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN MIROR B. sent out LUDICOLO and LUDICOLO!_

_Go! FLYGON and TOGETIC!_

Flygon extended claws of Dragon, and started to savage a Ludicolo. The other attempted an Ice Beam, but Togetic interrupted the attack with an Aerial Ace.

_"Flygon! Always lost in combat. What have I said about watching your back?"_

_CIPHER ADMIN MIROR B. sent out LOUDRED and GOLDUCK!_

Togetic turned to the Golduck, and sent a Magical Leaf it's way. Golduck shot an Ice Beam at Flygon, defeating it. Loudred attempted to use Earthquake, finishing Togetic's job.

_CIPHER ADMIN MIROR B. sent out ARMALDO!_

_Go! HITMONTOP!_

Intimidating Loudred and Armaldo, Hitmontop delivered a Rolling Kick to the Loudred, while Togetic used an AncientPower, defeating the Armaldo.

_WES defeated CIPHER ADMIN MIROR B.!_

"Oh, by golly, this just won't do. My my, I may have to consider a new career path, maybe strike out with Folly and Trudly-"

*SMACK*

"Sorry, instinct."

"That's all right, doll. No hard feelings?"

"Not if you leave now. I never want to see you again."

"Naturally, baby…"

Wes rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Dahaha! Luck run out before me! I crush bones like sparrow's eggs between thighs!"

"…What?"

_CIPHER ADMIN DAKIM would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN DAKIM sent out FORRETRESS and WHISCASH!_

_Go! ENTEI and MEGANIUM!_

An interesting technique on Dakim's part. By sending out Forretress, he enticed Wes to use Entei, which in turn would be countered by Whiscash.

If only he remembered that the exact concept worked in reverse. Whiscash was handily defeated by a Giga Drain by Meganium, and Entei was free to Fire Blast the Forretress.

"Damme! You counter perfect plan? Gah!"

_CIPHER ADMIN DAKIM sent out CLAYDOL and FLYGON!_

Meganium used a Giga Drain again to whittle down Claydol, while Entei smashed the Flygon with a powerful Double-Edge.

_CIPHER ADMIN DAKIM sent out HOUNDOOM!_

Houndoom used Fire Blast on Meganium, nipping that threat in the bud. Entei took its revenge with a Double-Edge, somehow knocking Houndoom into Claydol and finishing both.

_WES defeated CIPHER ADMIN DAKIM!_

"You powerful foe. One of few to beat powerful Dakim. Dakim must go to think under waterfall."

* * *

"My my, I've been reduced to guarding this tower from intruders. Never would I expect to see such a dashing man hoping to get past."

"Enough flirting there, Venus."

"How rude!"

_CIPHER ADMIN VENUS would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN VENUS sent out RAICHU and BELLOSSOM!_

_Go! FERALIGATOR and ENTEI!_

Entei used a Fire Blast on Bellossom to defeat it. Feraligator decided to Earthquake the Raichu, at the cost of bringing Entei down.

_"Whoops. Got carried away there…"_

_CIPHER ADMIN VENUS sent out WIGGLYTUFF and MISDREAVUS!_

_Go! MISDREAVUS!_

Both Misdreavus launched a Shadow Ball, meeting in the centre of the field. Venus' let the orb drop, while Rui's pressed on and hit the actual foe, KOing it. Feraligator used an Earthquake, using its sheer force and Misdreavus' Levitate to eliminate the Wigglytuff.

_CIPHER ADMIN VENUS sent out MILOTIC!_

Milotic winked at Feraligator, placing it under Attract. Misdreavus retaliated with a Confuse Ray.

"Feraligator!" Rui called out.

_FERALIGATOR came to its senses from the trainer's call!_

Feraligator used Earthquake, to which Milotic took a large amount, but not enough, damage. And a lot of offence. She curled over, and…

*SMACK*

Milotic, in her confusion, hit herself with the intended attack. She fainted from the Confusion damage.

_RUI defeated CIPHER ADMIN VENUS!_

"And, in battle and in love, I have been defeated!"

"Go home, Venus. Just… go home."

* * *

"You have arrived at your destination, hand in hand like a happy couple."

"Better than you can say!"

"Tsk tsk. You cannot defeat your foes with such a frivolous mind!"

_CIPHER ADMIN EIN would like to battle!_

_CIPHER ADMIN EIN sent out RHYDON and STARMIE!_

_Go! SUICUNE and RAIKOU!_

Raikou set up a Rain Dance, and Suicune used Surf on the Rhydon. Starmie prepared a Rain Dance, noticed there was some set up, and then switched to Thunder on Suicune, doing a healthy chunk of damage.

_CIPHER ADMIN EIN sent out MANECTRIC!_

Wes had pause to give. He looked between his Pokémon, and then at his Battle Brace. It clicked. He told Suicune to use a Dig, while Raikou used Crunch to take down the Starmie. True to form, Manectric's Thunder missed Suicune.

"Glad I thought to teach Suicune a move like that."

_CIPHER ADMIN EIN sent out PELIPPER!_

Manectric used a Protect, but Suicune attacked from the back, where the shield did nothing. Knocking the Manectric down, Raikou now had free reign to Thunder the Pelipper.

_CIPHER ADMIN EIN sent out GOLBAT!_

With the rain still up, Raikou could make short work of this foe, too.

_WES defeated CIPHER ADMIN EIN!_

"Harrumph. You only won because Nascour didn't give me another Shadow Pokémon. Shadow Pokémon will prevail. You cannot prevent it…"

"So… you going anywhere?"

"I remember this one man… I think I can procure his services."

**The correct answer is a) It causes all Electric moves to target you.**

**Next time, on _Shadow Pokemon Plan, _Wes meets an old friend.**


	8. Fancy Dos and Don'ts

**Trainers, what does Metagross's binary actually represent? (It's towards the end)**

**a) Announcing he is a Shadow.  
b) A death threat.  
c) Ordering lunch.**

With the four Cipher Admins defeated, Wes and Rui were able to progress into Realgam Tower proper. The tower itself was quite extravagant, and maybe a little too excessive, but damn if it wasn't going to offer a splendid arena to finally take down Cipher's leader. Nascour, if Ein could be trusted.

* * *

Cipher had several Shadow Pokémon in use for guarding the tower. Wes snagged their Sunflora, Delibird, Heracross, Miltank, Absol, Houndoom, Tropius, Smeargle and Ursaring. Quite a tricky gauntlet. But, thanks to Rui's dress, the Shadow Pokémon were easier to Snag than under normal circumstances. However…

"Wes. I've heard an interesting tale from Nascour up there. You've been using my Snag Machine against Cipher."

"Who wouldn't?"

"People without any common sense, that's who. Cipher has the wonderful dream of conquering the world using Shadow Pokémon. And you've been Snagging them instead of normal Pokémon to turn Shadow. Wes… after I showed you the process of turning Pokémon Shadow, you betray me? After I gave you a home? Pokémon?"

"Leave Summer and Winter out of this. And if you're smart, get out of our way. Our quarrel is with Nascour. Because you gave me shelter, albeit in the slave labour way, I merely suggest you get out of the way."

"Not a chance, old buddy."

_SNAGEM HEAD GONZAP would like to battle!_

_SNAGEM HEAD GONZAP sent out CRAWDAUNT and PINSIR!_

_Go! MEGANIUM and TOGETIC!_

Togetic got the ball rolling with an Aerial Ace, KOing the Pinsir. Crawdaunt tried a Sludge Bomb, but Meganium got there first with a Razor Leaf.

_SNAGEM HEAD GONZAP sent out SHIFTRY and HARIYAMA!_

Togetic looked briefly at Hariyama, before she attacked Shiftry. Wes had a plan that counted on this. He switched Meganium for Summer.

_SNAGEM HEAD GONZAP sent out SKARMORY!_

Rui's eyes widened. She gestured to the Skarmory. Wes nodded.

Summer could OHKO the Hariyama easily, but Togetic and Skarmory had taken to the skies. Or at least, the top of a very tall building.

_"Skarmory! You don't have to stay Shadow! We can help you!"_

_"Natch! My master, Gonzap… no… yes…"_

_"Aye…"_

Togetic, sick of trying to help Skarmory, instead went to plan B. While Skarmory was driven insane by a conflict of interest, Togetic booted him out of the air with an AncientPower, allowing Wes to Snag it.

_WES defeated SNAGEM HEAD GONZAP!_

"Grr… I admit it, Wes. You are a fine battler. What say we join up again, just like old times. Rui, Snagging… the world will be our oyster."

"If it's anything like last time… no. Just no. Get out of our face, buddy."

"Heh… I understand. Go up, now. Face Nascour. Defeat Cipher. I've got to, uh… head back to Eclo Canyon and rethink my life."

* * *

"So… you have arrived, Wes," Nascour said, smirking. He looked genuinely creepy. He held up a hand, and a shield coursed around the arena, locking Rui to one side.

"What do you say, Wes? Six on six. Let us cut out the threat of you entirely!"

_CIPHER NASCOUR would like to battle!_

_CIPHER NASCOUR sent out BLAZIKEN and GARDEVOIR!_

_Go! FERALIGATOR and Winter!_

The atmosphere was tense. None of the combatants made a sound that wasn't based on attacking. The crowd cheered.

Winter used a Protect, which Blaziken attacked fruitlessly. Feraligator used an Earthquake attack, KOing the Blaziken, and barely not the Gardevoir. Gardevoir used a Thunderbolt in retaliation.

_CIPHER NASCOUR sent out WALREIN!_

_Go! HITMONTOP!_

Hitmontop spun up, and kicked the Walrein until he fainted. Winter, without a partner's Earthquake to worry about, used a Faint Attack on Gardevoir.

_CIPHER NASCOUR sent out DUSCLOPS and XATU!_

Xatu used a Confuse Ray on Winter. Dusclops used a Psychic on Hitmontop, finishing that threat.

_Go! RAIKOU!_

Raikou used a Thunder, managing to connect with Xatu. Winter shook itself out of confusion long enough to hit Dusclops… and promptly hit himself.

_CIPHER NASCOUR sent out METAGROSS!_

Rui's eyes widened. She tried to let Wes know, but her shouts were indistinguishable from the crowds. Luckily, Metagross let him know.

_01100100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01111001 01101011 01101001 01101100 01101100 01101101 01100001 01101001 01101101 01110100 01100001 01110101 01101110 01110100…_

Winter shook his head. He attacked Metagross to finish what he was sure would have been a very well-rehearsed speech. Metagross started going insane, and Psychic'd like mad, KOing Raikou and Entei as they were sent to attack. Finally, it was reduced to Flygon, Winter and Metagross.

Flygon used an Earthquake, crippling Metagross while Winter used Protect. Metagross used a final Psychic on Flygon, but Wes used a Snag Ball to catch it.

_WES defeated CIPHER NASCOUR!_

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Enough. Do not lose your composure."

**The correct answer is b) A death threat. Kind of falls flat on it's face when you realize nobody understood it.**

**Next time, on _Shadow Pokemon Plan_, we meet this joker at the end. (Also, next time is the final chapter).**


	9. Vice of Darkness

Thunder forked the skies, as a new figure descended and faced Wes… and Rui, who had run up now that the shield was down.

"So… you two have been the little pests that Nascour was looking for? Some rugged teenager and his girlfriend? No, don't apologise, Nascour. They've been too strong a threat. Especially him… From what I understand, Gonzap fed you some of our Hitmonchan super serum to turn you into an elite Snagger. Why turn away?"

"Some of us are different from you Cipher crooks. For one thing, we have standards."

"Shut your mouth, girl. You'll learn your place."

"Yeah… my place is defeating you, and restoring order to the world!" Rui boasted.

"You? Pardon me while I tremble in fear! Listen, chick, you have no hope."

*BANG*

Wes withdrew his hand from the floor.

"Next time you insult her, this will find your face." Wes commanded.

"Fine. We shall do battle, Rui. If only to please your boyfriend. Let your world tumble down upon you!"

_CIPHER HEAD EVICE would like to battle!_

_CIPHER HEAD EVICE sent out SLAKING and SLOWKING!_

_Go! AMPHAROS and MISDREAVUS!_

The first thing Rui did was use a combination of Brick Break and Psybeam on Slaking, because it terrified her. She was tremendously lucky to have succeeded, especially since Slowking got off a Skill Swap, meaning that Slaking could've attacked very frequently.

_CIPHER HEAD EVICE sent out SALAMENCE!_

Rui trembled. Salamence was also amazingly terrifying. Ampharos used a Thunderbolt, which Salamence survived, while Salamence Dragon Clawed Ampharos. Ampharos did not survive. Misdreavus attacked Slowking.

_Go! TOGETIC!_

Togetic used an AncientPower, taking on Salamence. She managed to raise all of her stats. Misdreavus finished off Slowking.

_CIPHER HEAD EVICE sent out SCIZOR and MACHAMP!_

Togetic used her raised stats to Aerial Ace Machamp, without success. Misdreavus also tried attacking Scizor, who Metal Clawed Misdreavus back, KOing her.

_Go! SUICUNE!_

Suicune used a Surf, weakening both. Togetic finished Machamp.

_CIPHER HEAD EVICE sent out TYRANITAR!_

Rui's eye's widened. This was a Shadow Pokémon.

"Like it, huh? This is the ultimate Shadow Pokémon: TYRANITAR! With this baby, I shall be conquering the world in seconds flat!"

_TYRANITAR's SAND STREAM whipped up a sandstorm!_

Rui was very concerned. She tried a Surf, managing to get it off, but Tyranitar defeated Suicune with a Thunder. She switched to Meganium, who fell to Blizzard.

"Oh no… this Tyranitar…" Rui cried. She was down to Summer, Togetic having fallen from the Sandstorm.

"RUI!" Wes called out. Rui looked over at him. Wes threw her a Snag Ball. Rui turned, and threw the Snag Ball at Tyranitar. Summer guided it, and Tyranitar was enclosed.

_… … … …Gotcha! TYRANITAR was caught!_

_RUI defeated CIPHER HEAD EVICE!_

* * *

Evice growled. His plans had just been derailed by a girl he considered beneath him.

"You will pay for this. But now, I have to go." Evice pointed up, showing a helicopter that was about to rescue Evice.

"Ho-Oh, Sacred Fire!" a girl shouted. Evice looked up. A giant fiery orb flew from the sky, and shattered the helicopter. The Ho-Oh perched in the arena, and a girl slid from its back.

"You'd be the leader of Cipher, correct?" she asked.

"What's it to you, girl?"

"…My name is Kris. I am the apprentice of Leaf herself. You have stolen six Pokémon from me. I would like them back."

"…Who is this buffoon?" Evice asked again. Wes rolled his eyes, and Summer used a Psychic on him.

_How's that for Pokémon that attack humans, huh?_

"I remember you… you had the three legendary beasts, right?" Wes asked.

"Oh… yeah. Wait, you guys found them?"

"Yeah… we kinda used them on our team, but we can spare to return them."

_…Thank you, fair maiden. You have done well._

"Whom else do you need?"

"Granbull, Skarmory and Shuckle."

"Granbull is purified, Skarmory is a fresh catch, so he's not ready to be returned, and… Wes, did we ever get that Shuckle?"

"…No… Kris, I promise you, I will find and return your Shuckle. Even if my Snag Ball finds it with my dying breath…"

"Wes? Before that?" Rui asked, grinning cheekily. Wes turned to her, smiling.

**We have finished _Shadow Pokemon Plan!_ We have a chapter of _Power of Intelligence_, ironically a darker tone than previously, and then we can start on the next chapter of the Orre series: _Mysterious Encounter!_**

**This ending was something I had the idea for when I took a good look at the legendary beasts. According to the Pokemon lore, they were created when the Brass Tower burned, and Ho-Oh revived them. Logically, there would only be one of each, meaning that Cipher had to get their hands on the ones Ethan and Kris caught. And that is the story of how Kris got here.**

**And before you point out that they still have to catch the Shadow Shuckle, I have plans for that thing.**

**If you're strong, you'll survive, and you'll keep your dream alive.**


End file.
